


Untitled Avengers/Ghostbusters Crossover Not!Fic [PODFIC]

by Opalsong



Category: Ghostbusters (2016), Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Alternate Universe - Fusion, Audio Format: MP3, Audio Format: Streaming, Crossover, F/F, Humor, Not!Fic, Podfic, Podfic Length: 0-10 Minutes, Short
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-26
Updated: 2016-08-26
Packaged: 2018-08-11 04:05:34
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 24
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7875520
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Opalsong/pseuds/Opalsong
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>What if the Avengers met the Ghostbusters?</p>
            </blockquote>





	Untitled Avengers/Ghostbusters Crossover Not!Fic [PODFIC]

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Untitled](https://archiveofourown.org/external_works/224530) by jedusaur. 



cover art by Opalsong

### Streaming Audio

### Download

[MP3](http://opalsong.parakaproductions.com/podfic/Avengers/Untitled%20Avengers%c3%a9Ghostbusters%20Crossover%20Notfic.mp3) | 1:30 | 1.4 MB  
---|---|---  
[Archive Link](http://www.audiofic.jinjurly.com/untitled-avengersghostbusters-crossover-notfic) |  |   
  
### Crosspost

cross posted at amplificathon, my journal, and AO3

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks to Paraka for hosting and Jesudaur for having blanket permission!


End file.
